


The Sun and The Moon were always destined to be lovers

by BunnyBish101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Crows, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Surprise Kissing, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBish101/pseuds/BunnyBish101
Summary: Hinata is a living flame.Kageyama remembers his mother scolding him as he stood by the fire in their home, watching the dancing oranges and reds sputtering in the fire, warming everything around them. The light fluttered in his eyes, leaving shadows in their wake when they left."Fire burns, Tobio. Get too close and you'll burn too."The journey of a flame thawing out an icy heart.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197





	The Sun and The Moon were always destined to be lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaa, hope ya enjoy this. It turned out longer than expected...

Hinata is a living flame.

Kageyama remembers his mother scolding him as he stood by the fire in their home, watching the dancing oranges and reds sputtering in the fire, warming everything around them. The light fluttered in his eyes, leaving shadows in their wake when they left.

"Fire burns, Tobio. Get too close and you'll burn too."

He knows what she meant by that, knows exactly how it feels to get burned. The aching pain, the unbearable burst of blisters across boiling hot skin.

But he also recognised the loneliness of being forgotten, the ice-cold feeling permeating every bone in his body. Years later when that ball hit the ground, the bounce echoing numbly throughout the court, he knew that feeling again. His teammates' cruel glares, their undying satisfaction as he left the court, feet dragging over each other, stumbling in the wake of their hatred and defiance.

Kageyama was used to the cold, encased in it his whole life. Friends never came easy to him, his blunt nature too harsh for most people to weather, their faces twisting in a scowl as he tried to joke with them. He wished he knew how to joke with them but it was something that had to be learned… and when you have no one to learn from, you don't get it.

He understood the hurt in getting left behind, wanting nothing more to progress but having no chance. It was agonisingly slow, his last year of middle school. Watching matches from the side of the court weren't the same as being in them, the rush of exhilaration and excitement flooding his body, unable to handle the shame of being forgotten.

Yet, even the toughest ice could be thawed by a strong flame.

********** 

Kageyama remembers the first time he saw Hinata. The first time he saw that one of a kind orange, outside of a dingy bathroom before their match. Those fluffy locks of hair seemed to flow with an imaginary breeze, the intense wide eyes staring at him barely noticeable at first compared to his unruly hair. It was only natural that the first thing he saw was Hinata's hair. The boy was so short it almost made Kageyama huff a laugh, if he actually had the capability to care about the other's height.

Then he saw those eyes and his own couldn't help but narrow in response to that  _ look _ . He didn't know how to describe it. He probably never would understand how those intense brown eyes could simultaneously look so soft and fear-inducing. He hadn't been conscious of people doing that before. Having more than one overwhelming emotion bubbling within them.

Yet Hinata wasn't even aware of the emotions that he left festering in the boy when he declared he would win. That his team of nobodies would win. It was ludicrous. But… Kageyama could almost believe him, the pure conviction in those amber eyes like nothing he had ever seen, even in Oikawa.

He had walked confidently onto the pitch, the boy's words fueling his desire to win. They kept replaying in his mind. 

_ "It's not over until the whistle blows." _

It was hard to take the other seriously when his ragtag group of players could barely have a decent rally. It was pathetic really, and any other time Kageyama would have written them off as non-threatening. If not for the tangerine twerp.

Watching the pint-sized boy play was an experience Kageyama would never forget, couldn't forget. At first, he had scoffed at the thought of this boy being a middle blocker. The boy hardly reached Kageyama's shoulders. He wasn't even close. 

_ He needs some milk. _

Kageyama thought it was pitiful. Or he did until he saw him jump. 

It seemed like the world suddenly went out of focus, his eyes glued to the leap the boy took, up, up, up into the air. 

_ An unprecedented threat _ .

One Kageyama had not been looking out for, so one he had completely missed.

The boy's strike was so fierce, so vicious, so  _ enthralling _ . Kageyama could nearly feel the lick of flames burning off the other. It made him want to recoil, yet another part wanted to be engulfed in the fire of the boy. He didn't know what that said about him. 

The ball he struck was blocked, but Hinata shook it off soon enough, encouraging his teammates with an easy smile. 

And each time after that was the same. The speed of the other was uncommon, Kageyama's teammates whispering to each other about how he would run out of stamina soon. Yet Kageyama found that hard to believe, those brilliant amber eyes telling a different story. 

Each time Hinata tried to strike, he received a block in return. Undeterred, he continued to hand out advice to his team offhandedly, never calling them out on their less than subpar receives. His teammates shied away from every ball flung their way, points after points racking up on the scoreboard. The telltales sighs of the crowd signified their boredom, Kitagawa First essentially writing them off. Kageyama inwardly fumed at the way they just ignored the obvious potential this boy had.

Although even he knew that no team was a one-man show.

The fact of the matter is that the game was… decent. For clearly first time players it could have been worse. Their communication was lacking, never calling for balls or trying to get any that were out. The receives were terrible, any that were actually gotten were clearly pure luck.

Despite this, the fluffy orange-haired boy, now dripping with sweat, always grinned at his friends. His smiles were encouragement wrapped in pretty packaging, not even needing words to accompany it.

That smile… Kageyama had never seen a smile so unbothered by the judgement of others. It kind of...made him jealous if he was being honest. The pure trust his teammates had in him, the way they looked to the orange squirt for optimism after their shoddy plays and to guide them. It was very obvious that they played like beginners in the game, which only increased the feeling of inadequacy and letting Hinata down.

Kageyama grit his teeth. He hated it.

The last ball was the most defining of the entire game. 

When Hinata just appeared out of  _ nowhere _ and slammed that ball with his hand, making a play he definitely shouldn't have been able to after falling a second ago, Kageyama was shocked. A new sensation.

It was like watching it in slow motion. Everything, his whole mind's focus narrowed down to that one ball. His overactive mind saw Hinata  _ fly _ . 

_He was soaring_ _through the air._

The ball flew up, the perfect position to be struck, begging for a striker to hit it and Hinata rose to the occasion. It was unexpected and over within a moment, but Kageyama couldn't shake it off. The ball has been tossed clumsily, yet Hinata still smashed it to the ground across from him. 

A moment of stillness filled the air as the sound reverberated around the gym, anticipation thrumming within everyone's body to see if this fight would last longer, would be harder to win.

The ball flew just over the court line.

And Kageyama somehow felt… disappointed. It made no sense. He couldn't dwell on it, couldn't even think of anything other than  _ wanting to see that boy fly again.  _

_ Once more. _

He shook it off, rage creeping up his throat. The boy had so much agility, so much  _ stamina _ and yet he could barely even be tactical in the game. He couldn't even put up a fight.

"What have you been doing for the last three years?!" The words left his mouth before he could stop them, tone harsher than he had intended. Now that it was out, Kageyama nearly regretted it, watching those bright eyes dull, the air of defeat shrouding over him in a cloud of despair. He would have-  _ should have _ \- let it go, gone to line up straight away, but it bubbled within, the immense anger he felt. 

He didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

Witnessing the flames in Hinata's eyes flickering out, so slowly and yet gone in just a moment, was harder than Kageyama ever thought it would be. He swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. Hinata only stared back at Kageyama, tears shining unshed in those russet eyes. The boy wiped a hand roughly over his face, opening his mouth to say something, face set into a determined scowl.

Kageyama turned away.

He didn't want to hear the answer. Could barely stomach the sight of the boy now. 

The confrontation outside of the gym afterwards only served to ignite the growing  _ need _ to beat Hinata again. 

That feeling stayed with Kageyama long after they had parted ways.

Their first match replayed over and over again in Kageyama's mind every night for the next few months. It was slightly weird, to have such a strange obsession with the other. Hinata's name slowly faded from his memory, the only thing sticking in his memory being that jump, those smiles, his eyes, and the freckles Kageyama's brain had decided to notice along the way.

Eventually, he forgot about the other… well until rainy days, in which he would ponder the school the boy would choose to go to for high school.

But on those rainy days, he eventually found himself in bed. Stretching, he would curl up on his side, eyes sliding shut. It didn't matter anyway… it was absurd to think they would ever see each other again unless it was on opposite sides of the court.

**********

Seeing Hinata again at Karasuno High School seemed like a nightmare. And it was.

The fights started immediately, no pauses. Kageyama recognised the flash of emotions storming within Hinata as he demanded a toss. The regret, reminder of failure. The anger, rage, annoyance.

Kageyama's temper was short around Hinata. It was a given, something each of the team members accepted after about a week of him practically biting Hinata's head off.

That wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so they just got along with it, only stepping in when Kageyama went too far. Though he had already figured out how Hinata worked.

He strived on adversity.

So Kageyama would give him just that.

**********

_ "Hinata, boke _ , you need to learn to receive! Did you ever learn  _ anything _ after our first match? Or are you that dense that you didn't think to learn this shit?" 

"Sorry, Kageyama! Lemme try again, I can do it, I know it!" Hinata turned from him, conversing with Nishinoya who  _ again _ demonstrated the perfect positioning of his arms for a good receive. It had to have been the twelfth time they had done this in half an hour and Hinata had yet to receive any of them well enough for Kageyama to be satisfied. 

Kageyama guessed he could acknowledge the boy's persistence in everything he did. He had noticed it in every annoying moment he spent with the other. The constant chattering grated on his nerves so he took to tuning it out, but he also took every challenge he was tasked with to heart. Every single one he approached with the utmost care, and an astonishing enthusiasm for the things. 

It took another five tries before Hinata actually hit the ball and Kageyama barely noticed, thinking he had hit them away like all the other times. "Hinata, can you not do anything right? Stop receiving as if you’re unsure. Just let your body act on instinct. It doesn't want to let the ball drop- so don't allow it to."

" _ Asshole!  _ I did it!" The ecstatic cheer from both Nishinoya and Hinata drew the attention of the others. Kageyama rolled his eyes but found himself amused at their antics.

Hinata's quick dance of excitement was ruined when Kageyama hit him over the head, rolling his eyes at the pouting face that greeted him.

"Yeah, you received _ one _ . Now you just need to do fifty more and I'll feel a whole lot more confident when you're on the field."

Hinata huffed for a second before perking up, skipping over to the opposite side of the court, bending his legs and positioning his arms, just like Nishinoya had taught him.

The boy in question stood on the edge of the court struggling to wipe imaginary tears off his face. " _ They grow up so fast, _ " he bawled in a great theatre-style fashion. Kageyama wondered if he had done drama classes before.

Putting it to the back of his mind, he looked to Hinata. A grin spread on his face, matching the wicked one of Hinata's, bursting with uncontainable energy and desire to  _ be better, be more.  _

_ The desire to fly. _

_ 'You'll get your chance to fly, Hinata. I'll make sure of it.' _

**********

Kageyama rubbed his temples furiously, his normal passion for practice wiped out of his system due to  _ maths. _

Basic algebra was the most important thing on his mind right now, wondering if he could avoid flunking the test the next day even if he didn't study. He weighed his options.

_ Unlikely. _

Lost in thought as he was, he didn't notice the buzzing ball of energy speed past him, calling to Kageyama over his shoulder. Blue eyes tracked the blur of orange, scoffing until his words reached him.

"I'm winning the race Kageyama." It drifted to him on the wind, barely a whisper among the sakura blossoms floating in a whirlwind around him. 

He dashes off as fast as he could.

By the time he reached the gym, Hinata was already gone from the clubroom, seemingly having disappeared.

_ Where could he be? _

"Boke, boke, come out, come out wherever you are," he called, not really expecting an answer. 

When he got one he began his stretches, keeping an eye out for any hint of tangerine trying to sneak in. Once he caught sight of the destined colour, poorly hidden under a black jacket, he waited. There was no point confronting the other… not just yet.

Patient until the very end, Kageyama sat, watching as Hinata crept closer, skittish and looking at Kageyama as if he were going to eat him. Which was boring.

"You cheated," was the only thing he could think to say. Hinata blinked at him, eyes strained and confused under the bright lights of the gym. 

"I did not," Hinata cried out, ready to fight until the end- as he usually was.

"Did too!"

"Did  _ too _ ."

"Did  _ not _ ."

" _ Did not,"  _ Hinata shot back, crossing his arms over each other and leaning into his chair. Miraculously, he didn't fall.

"Ok, ok, guys, I think you should all just sort this thing out," Suga began, whispering conspiracies at that, "before Daichi comes along."

Hinata looked subtly confused for a minute, before his eyes opened wide, a lick of fear that had been rooted in him over the past month surfacing. 

"O-ok then. Sorry Bakageyama, even if you are an idiot, I should have given you a fair chance." The words paired with his stuck-out tongue at the end ruined the illusion of a decent apology. 

Kageyama huffed heavily through his nose, some sort of exasperation replacing the anger that had originally been present when dealing with Hinata. "If you can hit my tosses then I'll let you off the hook. But I bet you can't even do that. You are terrible."

Kageyama sighed in relief when he noticed the grin that crossed Hinata's face before irritation flashed through him, his body trying to tackle Kageyama. He even tried to hit his head, as if he could reach that far without his jumps. Kageyama just shoved his hand on the top of Hinata's head, pushing downwards and out. It felt like a child was trying to run into him. 

Turning his head away, he hid his grin by picking up his milk box and sucking on it, the sweet liquid coating his tongue in a familiar way.

  
  


**********

Hinata was an idiot. That much was obvious, had been obvious since he had met the other. 

He cared too much about others, always the first to run over to Tsukishima and laugh while shooting him concerned glances even the four-eyed idiot could pick up on. Even Tsuki would huff and say, "I'm fine," to no one in particular but everyone knew he was assuring Hinata he was ok. The other acted as if injuries were the worst things to ever exist and maybe to him they were. It meant he wouldn't get to play. He obviously assumed everyone felt the same passion for volleyball for him.

It was quite… wholesome.

Kageyama also noticed how Hinata would burst around the place. Even when he was dead tired, if there was a toss to hit, he would do it. His energy reserves were deep and Kageyama wondered if he had underestimated how much the other had trained to get this far.

And every training, Kageyama had to put up with Hinata's charm and charisma, the one that somehow tugged everyone to him, whether rivals, friends, every person Hinata met revolved around him in an orbit that was special, if only for the knowledge that Hinata noticed each and every one of them too.

Kageyama would never admit to it, but when the light streamed in from behind Hinata at training, or on their walks home, he thought he looked like a pixie. Something ethereal, small and compact. The sun cast his skin in a golden glow and his fiery hair shone a bit more, like flames wreathing his face, full of life. And danger.

Kageyama often wondered how he ended up thinking of Hinata as a friend. He chalked it up to the amount of time they spent together- but that was never truly it.

The broad grin- that hadn't changed a bit since middle school, Kageyama noticed- fell from his face when Hinata caught sight of him and Kageyama had to catch himself before he started missing the damn grin. 

If he were being honest, Kageyama had no idea what he was thinking. Overall, the boy was overly annoying, touchy-feely and more often than not ended up cuddling against Kageyama's side for the pretence of 'sleep'. Even though Kageyama knew the difference between sleeping and heavy breathing, he was loath to shove the boy off.

It got even worse when Hinata realised that Kageyama wasn't bothered to push the other away. It took too much effort and he knew Hinata was like a puppy… he would come crawling back again.

Plus, he found himself starting to  _ enjoy _ the other's company.

At the start, he was too unaccustomed to the other to be comfortable with the sudden attention. He had never received this kind of attention before and the shock to his system left him in many states of disarray. It was strange becoming used to it, learning the intricacies of Hinata's touch, how he displayed his feelings, what the little twitches of his fingers on your skin meant- that he was nervous and didn't want to admit it- and especially the times he would manhandle himself into getting a piggyback from another, the boundless energy making everyone more tired than they would be after actually giving Hinata the piggyback he wanted.

Maybe that explained how quick Hinata wormed his way into his life. 

**********

Hinata Shouyou was a rather… peculiar character, at least in Kageyama's eyes. 

There was something about him that set the other on edge, as if he was on a precipice and Hinata could decide to push him off or not.

It was only with Hinata, only ever with the fire incarnate that he went wild. No one noticed it, because his emotions were kept ever so blank, but during those moments where Hinata's body  _ begged _ for a toss, it was so hard for Kageyama to refuse. 

Sometimes, when he knew that if he did, it might not work, and yet he still  _ wanted _ to. Something in those eyes- the finally serious expression he sported, for once no laughter on his face- spurred Kageyama to give him what he wanted. So that he could see that smile again.

**********

Over their months together it was impossible not to notice Hinata Shouyou's allure, as Kageyama calmly watched the boy shout excitedly with Suga about something.

The so-called mom of the group looked down at the other, a soft, adoring smile reserved for Hinata crossing his features. The other barely noticed, bouncing too much to look up. Instead, his gaze flitted everywhere, never settling on one thing for too long. Even if he had looked up, Kageyama had to wonder if he would have stopped, lips slightly parted. If he would have gazed at his senpai, confused but blushing furiously.

Kageyama shook his head, dispersing the thoughts as quickly as he could. 

Luckily- for him… for Hinata, not so much- Daichi had strode up to his boyfriend and grabbed him around the waist, eyes gazing at Hinata softly. That was the thing that made Hinata pause for one moment… just one.

"Hey Suga, Daichi, are you two together?" he asked suddenly, curiously peering up at them, a complete look of innocence on his face. Kageyama groaned when he saw the looks of pure adoration the orange twerp received unknowingly, not even noticing them.

"Yeah, we are. Daichi took a bit to realise his feelings- I had mine figured out from the first few weeks together," he whispered to Hinata, laughing when Daichi pushed him gently. The sound became more hysteric once Daichi got his game face on, tickling at Suga's waist with long, nimble fingers.

" _ Stop, stop, Daichi, I'm sorrryyyyyy, _ " Suga whined, gasping breathily for air.

Neither of them noticed the awe shadowed in Hinata's eyes, the shorter boy gazing up at them with stars in his eyes, a hint of longing developed in there too. But Kageyama did. 

_ I wonder if he has someone in mind. _

Only Nishinoya saw the way Hinata's eyes flickered over to Kageama, licking his lips before settling back on his senpai's.

Nishinoya chuckled, turning back to Tanaka and throwing himself at the brute. " **Rolling Thunderrr,** " he screeched. Yamaguchi laughed from the bench where he was helping Tsukishima clean his glasses. Or pretending to help. Nishinoya had the sneaking suspicion he just wanted to stay near Tsuki, the rest of the team much too… erratic to handle.

"Daichi, Daichi, how did you know you liked Suga," Hinata asked, catching everyone's attention. The floor was practically covered in skid marks from how fast each member skidded over to the captain, sitting around him in a circle and chanting, "STORYTIME!"

Daichi sighed, not bothering to protest. Shooting a sly glance to Suga who stared smugly at him, he settled on the floor with his legs crossed.

Even coach Ukai, standing at the door, let them have this moment. Maybe some of the lovesick idiots would actually get together after this.

"Well, my heart beat faster around him. It was simple really, even if it took me longer than I'd like to admit to figure out those feelings They were embedded within me, blurring the line of friend and crush so much that I couldn't seperate the emotions to actually realise what I felt. I just knew I wanted to be close to him. Always."

The two mentioned shared a tender look between one another, ultimately causing everyone on the team to jokingly make retching noises and actions, claiming they were  _ too cute _ and  _ practically married already, oh my god. _

Daichi and Suga could only shake their heads at their precious team's antics.

The next, he was chattering excitedly, asking Suga to toss for him and Daichi to receive. To have a rally.

"Of course Hinata! We'd love to help out our Kouhai. Plus it's good practice." Sugawara smiled at the younger. The blinding smile he got in return was more than worth the sweat pouring off them in rivulets by the time Hinata had his way with them, making them practise far more than they had previously intended to.

" _ Kageyamaaaaa _ ," squealed the ginger boy, giggling as he threw himself onto Kageyama. The rosy blush decorating both their cheeks spread further, the tips of Kageyama's ears feeling hot and burning. 

"Ugh, you idiot! What do you want?" His neutral voice was normal, betraying nothing of his emotions. Currently, he wanted to wrap his arms around his waist and immerse the other in a hug.

Hinata didn't notice the discomfort with which Kageyama now sat, trying desperately to put hugging Hinata to the back of his mind. He shouldn't do that, that would be dreadful and unorthodox and pointless.

"Toss to me," he exclaimed excitedly, staring at Kageyama with a wide-eyed amber stare. The sun hit them just right from where it poured in the high windows above them, illuminating the intense stare, highlighting it into something  _ more _ .

Kageyama could never refuse those eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Now get off me, idiot!" 

Their usual screaming match took place, both boys wound up unbearably. That said, their tosses and strikes were perfect, synchronizing with such ease it was commendable.

The rest of the team watched with knowing glances, the way Kageyama glanced at Hinata every now and again when the boy wasn't looking told them enough.

"He's like you were," Suga whispered to Daichi, a laugh spilling from his lips at the protest the other gave, huffing quietly. A glance of his hazel eyes in Daichi's direction and a quick kiss on the cheek solved that problem, providing Suga with a pink-faced boyfriend instead. 

As Kageyama set toss after toss to the other who was practically bursting with energy, he wondered if he ever really wanted to refuse the other at all.

**********

Feelings had never been Kageyama's forte. His mother always laughed good naturally at him when he made a mistake in expressing them during a conversation. Or at least, a mistake in her books.

But now, they sprouted like ivy, wrapping around his throat when a certain ginger came bounding over to him, the wide skip in his step bringing attention to his firmly muscled legs that looked like they could crush Kageyama in two. 

That thought scared him less than he thought it should have.

Heart pounding during every single one of their conversations, it was hard to pinpoint why he felt this way. Nothing seemed to add up since he had known Hinata for quite some time now. And yet the knowledge that they were even going on that training camp soon to play against all the other teams, and would be sitting beside each other on the bus sent flutters into his stomach. It almost made him regret the decision, even though internally he was ecstatic. 

So he asked Suga for help.

"Sugawara-senpai." His  demanding controlled tone caught the older boy's attention easily, a blush lighting up Suga's face at being called senpai. 

"Yes Kageyama-kun," he replied calmly, a little confused, but attention focused on Kageyama all the same.  _ This was the best time to do it. _

"I keep feeling strange things around Hinata. What do I do?"

Suga blinked- once, twice, three times- then stopped, going still. "What type of things?" he questioned innocently. Inside, the silver-haired boy was grinning with glee. Oh, the underclassmen, so goddamn oblivious to everything. ' _ Just like Daichi used to be _ ,' Suga thought laughingly.

A harsh cough by the boy in front of him broke Suga out of his thoughts. "W-well, my heart goes  _ doki, doki, doki, _ really fast, every time I see him. And my palms get sweaty, which hinders my ball work and I hate that. There's a dryness in my throat as soon as I see him, and nerves overtake me. I think I'm sick," he confessed, eyes anywhere but Suga.

_ Lovesick. _

Suga smiled, clasping Kageyama's shoulder with one hand, the boy's eyes immediately meeting his.  _ Always so intense and brooding.  _ "You're not sick Kageyama, trust me. You'll figure it out soon enough. These things take time."

The other looked unsure at his words but bowed deeply regardless, striding back the way he came. Hinata popped out of nowhere and Suga smiled as Kageyama hit him on the head in his surprise, lecturing the other on etiquette and manners as they tossed a volleyball back and forth between them, conversing easily (even if Kageyama was slightly stiff).

Suga smiled brightly, leaning against Daichi's side as he came up beside the other. 

"You think they'll be okay?" Suga asked lowly, pushing his head further into the hand that stroked through his hair ever so gently.

Daichi's smile was reassuring, full of the confidence and a wicked gleam that had made Sugawara fall in love with him so easily. "I know they will."

**********

Kageyama's feelings only grew, exponentially- yes, Tanaka, he could understand  _ math _ \- growing with every meeting they had together. 

What was new and had caused a spike in Kageyama's emotional awareness was something Hinata had begun to do. 

_ Hug him. _

Now, Tobio would be an idiot not to see how tactile of a person Hinata was. It was obvious in every sense of the way, how he grabbed at people without really thinking about it, the way he sat so close to others as if trying to share their body heat, and even the hugs he would dish out to anyone he could.

Hinata had never given Kageyama one of these infamous hugs and he was fine with that- he wasn't, but lying felt better than trying to unravel the intricacies of the truth. 

So when he  _ did _ hug Kageyama, the restart in his brain was enough for the other to hug back without any prompting, too startled to do anything but what felt right. Felt  _ natural. _

Kageyama couldn't remember the last time someone bar his own family had hugged him. It just never happened and that was  _ fine _ .

Hinata drew back from the hug with his lips upturned, eyes gleaming with excitement. Kageyama couldn't even remember what was happening before the hug, his only thought that he wanted  _ more, another, to stay in those arms forever. _

It was a surprisingly warm embrace, the small body fitting in his arms perfectly. Automatically, Kageyama gently laid his head on the other's, the unruly, fluffy, orange hair tickling his nose. It smelled like the watermelon shampoo he knew the other used, the sweet fruity scent wrapping around his senses, blanketing them in a summer embrace.

It was then that Kageyama realised he loved hugs. He could only hope this wasn't a one-time thing.

Luckily, Hinata never noticed the blush staining his cheeks, just grabbing his arm and dragging him off to another area to practise the tosses. The knowing look on Tsukishima's smug face was maddening and Kageyama hated it. He nearly growled when the bastard reached up to wipe at his glasses before moving to go, strolling casually away.

He hated it a little less when Hinata tugged him over to a corner, their hands briefly brushing each other and sending a spark of heat through Kageyama's belly.

"Bakageyama! Pay attention, we need to practise," the boy squealed in his face. The urge to push him away had significantly decreased.

"Yeah, sure, small squirt," he offhandedly responded, emotions too erratic for him to focus any ounce of attention on what he said.

When he received no response, not even the familiar orange hair bouncing around him- he never seemed to stay  _ still _ \- Kageyama looked up, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Well, that one's new." Hinata blinked, head twisting to the side slightly, like a cat regarding him carefully.  _ Nekoma really has taught him some things already _ . 

Having that stare directed at him was unnerving, immensely so… and yet it also set a pulse of blood flooding downwards, pooling in his stomach like it belonged there. It distracted him from the way sweat dripped from Hinata's forehead, down his lean throat, the muscles contracting when he swallowed. The bead of sweat disappeared under his jersey and Kageyama firmly pushed away the urge to find out where it went.

_ Bad Kageama. Stop it. No. _

"I guess."

It was silent for another minute before Hinata's energy levels returned in full, never slowing or stopping, even for a moment. "Ok then. Let's do it!!"

Kageyama breathed out a sigh of relief, preparing to set for the other. It was natural as breathing now, Hinata a mere extension of himself.

He didn't bother trying to figure out  _ why _ exactly he felt like that.

**********

The training camp was exciting. Hinata was practically jumping out of the window every time he saw a building on the way. So, Kageyama, as his seat buddy, was tasked with making him sleep.

"Hinata." He waited for the other to look at him, a momentary smile crossing his face at the joy and anticipation shining in those pretty eyes.

_ Wait, pretty eyes? What the- _

"Yes?"

Kageyama swallowed, trying to push thoughts- of those  _ pretty eyes _ watching him, whether it be on a sunny day or a cloudy day, how he wanted them to always be on him- away. He succeeded, barely looking at the other after that.

_ He needs to sleep. _

So, to accomplish his goal, he did the only thing his frantic mind could think to do at that moment.

He tugged the other boy to him, pushing Hinata's head on to his shoulder. If the flash of confusion and humour on Hinata's face was to be believed, Kageyama had his  _ 'angry, going to kill someone' _ expression on. He tried to soften it, the next few words he had to say coming out choked and breathy with how close Hinata was.

"You need to sleep idiot, or else you won't be able to play properly. You were probably up all night with excitement, weren't you," he guessed, knowing the answer even without getting a verbal response from Hinata. Those guilty, shifting eyes said it all. "Go to sleep Hinata," he said softly, rolling his eyes.

Before he could even decide on what to do, Kageyama's hand decided to move of its own violation, those enticing curls resting on his shoulder too much to resist. The first time he ran a hand through Hinata's hair, the boy snuggled into him more. Kageyama's throat closed up so quickly that the lack of air almost shocked him.

But that was the thing about Hinata. He stole Kageyama's breath away so easily.

No one commented on how they ended up curled around each other, hands somehow clasped in their sleep, Hinata's head under Kageyama's. They were adorable and Suga obviously snapped some pictures to have for later. 

He couldn't help but preen like a proud momma bird.

**********

Kageyama was frustrated.

And the most annoying part of the feeling was that he couldn't figure out  _ why. _

He finished taking another long gulp of water from his bottle, eyes automatically seeking out the bright orange hair that fluttered like an unstable flame in any breeze that touched it. 

His chest tightened when he saw the other. Hinata stood in the middle of an almost circle, the centre of everyone's attention. Each boy around him grinned like a predator stalking prey, laughing loudly. It was like watching animals fight over a female, trying to make as much noise as possible to grab their attention. And Hinata was in the middle, the one each of them desired, oblivious to it all. 

Kageyama could see it in their eyes- Kuroo, Bokuto, Lev, Kenma, and a few others Kageyama hadn't bothered to remember the names of just yet. It sparked something in him, a sort of jealous emotion that rose up and tried to choke him. 

Before he knew it, he was already storming over to the other, a sick feeling filling his stomach at the bright grin Hinata shot at all of them. His mouth filled with distaste. He could practically see the hearts in each of their eyes. Or maybe it was just his rage tinted glasses that obstructed his vision.

All he could think was that  _ he wanted Hinata's attention. _

Pushing his way through the circle, some of his murderous rage dimmed at the broad smile that Hinata gifted him with, filled with so much happiness and joy Kageyama nearly choked on the way it radiated from Hinata.

Yanking Hinata from the group, ignoring the protests falling from the others' lips, he pulled him outside the court and into the cool air. It calmed him somewhat, his thoughts less hazy than before.

"Bakageyama, what the hell was that?" Hinata asked incredulously, looking between him and the ground as if in search of an answer. Kageyama huffed. Even he didn't know, he just wanted Hinata's attention, wanted his hugs, his affection.  _ He wanted Hinata. _

_ Oh shit. _

_ He wanted Hinata. _

The revelation didn't change anything pivotal in him. Past things made more sense now, but it didn't change much. It was just… a huge shock to Kageyama.

His eyes rose to Hinata's, his beautiful amber eyes that had been taken over with rage slowly replaced with concern the longer Kageyama stayed silent. 

_ Hinata was gorgeous. _

The thought came to him all at once, something his mind rejoiced at, a thought it had clearly been trying to show him for quite some time.

And he could see it now, when he was finally unblinded by his fear of the fire.

Kageyama's eyes roamed over the fluffy ginger hair, those bright eyes, a cute nose that always wrinkled when he was thinking, the orange freckles lightly dotting Hinata's adorable face. His body, the one that hit those tosses so perfectly, was always ready to support Kageyama at a moment's notice. This was the boy who had made him forget about his old team so easily, who had taken that horrible memory and replaced it with something more, something beautiful, a thing Kageyama often found himself thinking about on nights his mind pushed him too far.

"I got jealous," he blurted out, his brain finally catching up to the fact that  _ Hinata had asked a question, idiot, answer him. _

Hinata blinked, those wide eyes shutting and then opening again before Kageyama could even begin to miss the gorgeous colour held within. "W-what? Of who?"

"Everyone standing around you," he admitted softly. Kageyama didn't know how to do this stuff. Didn't understand what the procedure was or how he was supposed to act when he found himself liking his guy best friend, his  _ only _ best friend. There were no guidebooks or handy dandy rules to follow. So he was trying his best.

"You… you got jealous. Of the other teams' members." Hinata was no longer questioning, he was stating the sentences he spoke. As if they were fact. Kageyama nodded hesitantly. "Why?" came the breathy question, just one thing to answer.

"I don't know," he replied honestly, licking his lips, before raising his face to meet those wonderful eyes all over again. "I just… wanted your attention," he admitted. It was barely loud enough for Kageyama to hear, so when Hinata gasped slightly he turned away, wishing he hadn't said anything. Or had just shouted as normal and left.

Kageyama was just about to sigh and leave, to return to the gym or go to the bathrooms because Hinata hadn't replied at all when a hand slid into his own, small fingers intertwining with his own.

Hinata blushed prettily as he looked away and Kageyama took the rare moment of quiet to appreciate their hands, together, fitting so perfectly it was absurd.

"You can have it. Anytime. Just ask," Hinata offered shyly, pushing his shoulder into Kageyama's. He clutched the ginger-haired boy's hand tighter, so grateful this boy of smiles and fiery passion had sped right into his life.

It was at that moment, with rays of light beating down from above, that Kageyama threw away his mother's words, the ones that had been lurking at the back of his mind since the first time he met Hinata.

_ "Fire burns, Tobio." _

He had to agree with her. Fire burned through everything, always.

But Hinata was not purely fire, no. He was sunshine too, a beautiful mix of caring and intense. Always there, as long as you searched, ready to hand out his warmth to anyone who needed it. Along with his wrath to those who deserved it.

It was strange to think of the boy he has hated at the start of their relationship in this way. But it was undeniable. Hinata had a fire that sparked something in everyone around him, that brought them all to their knees. He had melted through Kageyama's barriers so easily, as if they didn't even exist. Dancing around him, warming Kageyama and leaving him feeling empty when he had to leave.

Hinata was fire and sunshine mixed together, a blend of burning heat and perfect warmth, all-encompassing and fulfilling.

It left a pleasant excitement settling in his stomach, comforting and gentle. 

The hand in his squeezed tighter, reminding Kageyama again that he was there. Kageyama's blush was even more pronounced against his pale skin and involuntary, his lips turned upwards. The absolute delight he saw in Hinata's eyes spoke for both of them.

Walking back into the gym with their hands clasped together tightly would have been nerve-wracking with anyone else. But with Hinata at his side, it seemed much more enjoyable.

**********

Kageyama had never expected this. He probably should have but… for some reason he didn't.

"Soooo, you finally realised you have a crush on Hinata, huh bud?" Tanaka's loud voice called to him in the empty gym. 

"Oh, is that what it's called? Then yeah, I guess I do." 

He hadn't expected his upperclassmen to be so…  _ weird _ about it.

Tanaka stared at him in shock for a second, opening his mouth to say something. He never got the chance, since Nishinoya screamed at him and chased him, aiming for his legs. He tackled him to the ground, screaming about shoving Tanaka's ' _ Nico Nico Kneecaps up his ass if he bothered the underclassmen again about their idiocy in love'. _

Kageyama had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah, well  _ you _ didn't realise your feelings for Asahi until we literally hit you in the head with a volleyball and he came to your rescue, you abso-"

Kageyama tuned their loud voices out, concentrating on stretching. His gaze flitted to the door just as a burst of orange entered, running straight to him.

The only acknowledgement of happiness he deemed worthwhile to show was a small smile that felt foreign on his face, but the perfect complement to the way Hinata beamed up at him, eyes alight in mischief and…  _ longing? _

"Hi Hinata, I-"

"Kageyama," the smaller breathed, grabbing his collar and pulling him down harshly, their lips meeting in a rush.

Kageyama was startled, but his brain took over before he could get his bearings, moving his lips gently against Hinata's furious ones, causing the other to slowly soften the force of his kiss under the guiding lips of Kageyama. Kageyama had never kissed anyone before, but managed to manoeuvre them into a less… awkward position.

Which ended up with Kageyama accidentally pushing Hinata right against the wall, crowding him, their lips never leaving each other. 

Eventually, they had to part, their lips reluctant to move, even the most miniscule distance. However, air was necessary  in order to do it again and they settled their need for proximity by resting their foreheads gently together as they caught their breath. The silence of the gym didn't bother them in the slightest, even though Kageyama could hear whispers and almost see flashes of cameras being pointed at them.

His sole focus was on Hinata, this bright spritely little whirlwind of noise and sound that had swept through his entire being and settled in a comfortable place in his chest. The one that fluttered with affection and heat as he stared down at Hinata.

Hinata's breath left his bruised lips in spurts of hot air, practically panting. He looked at Kageyama with so much wonder and happiness in his eyes that Kageyama's knees wobbled just looking at Hinata. His amber eyes sparkled, yet were shadowed with a hunger that they had clearly not satisfied just yet. Kageyama gripped the orange hair at the back of his head, tilting it back to place another kiss on those pink, plush lips. 

Soft kisses were all he deigned to give and all he was going to… until Hinata bit his lip. A soft breath escaped his mouth unbidden and Hinata took the opening for what it was. 

_ A moment to control _ . 

He caressed his tongue against Kageyama's, moving it around slowly as if trying to taste all of him. It felt strange but… insanely hot, leaving him panting openly into the other's mouth. Or maybe that was just because Hinata was the one doing it.

"Ok, ok guys, we get the sudden burst of energy and affection, but save it for after practice." Daichi's stern voice (tinged with laughter) came from behind them and they parted as if burned, matching blushes on their faces, heating them up even more. 

Sugawara grinned at them. "My babies are growing up!" 

Kageyama's blush only grew brighter and embarrassment filled his chest wholly. 

Hinata grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. He didn't feel as embarrassed after that.

Practise went fine, both boys stumbling every time their eyes met but a quick shared smile later and they were back to normal, their quick attacks even better than usual. Everyone was glad to note that the relationship forming didn't affect their games.

Afterwards, Hinata stood beside Kageyama, clenching his fists and wringing his fingers together. Kageyama only waited, not saying anything. Over the months he had known Hinata, he knew the boy would eventually say what was on his mind, and prompting him in any way would just throw his train of thought off. Which led to the problem coming up again and becoming even harder to solve.

"U-um, Kageyama… I mean, would you, um, l-like  _ to come over tonight for a sleepover?" _ His voice sped up at the end, Kageyama nearly unable to hear him for how quick the words flew from his mouth and jumbled together.

Luckily, he did hear and took the opportunity to smile at the smaller boy in front of him, "I'd love to." 

They text their parents for permission and received two affirmations in return. 

On the way home their hands brushed by their sides, swinging freely, never fully clasping together. But the warm touch of the tips of fingers on his hand was more than enough for Kageyama. 

"So… does this mean we're boyfriends now?" Hinata quietly asked along the way, nervous eyes glancing to him before focusing solely on his right shoe.

Kageyama thought about it and shrugged, warmth filling him as he thought about calling Hinata his  _ boyfriend.  _ "That seems right."

Even if it hadn't been right, the smile he was blessed with felt like the glow of sunlight on his skin, caressing him… just like Hinata's lips had been earlier.

He coughed, trying to tune back into the joy pouring in words and sentences from Hinata's mouth, pushing those thoughts away firmly. To take out when he was  _ alone _ . Not now.

"-this is awesome, I was so worried when I ran into the gym today. It's not like I knew I was gonna kiss you, you just looked so handsome and cute standing there, the sun enveloping you in its embrace and then I couldn't resist. Like you're usually so shadowed. It- It's like you're the moon and you sparkle and shimmer even in the darkness. You're just so  _ bright, _ you can even shine in the dark! Hmm maybe that's not a good enough description though, I heard comparisons were cool and fun to use in a relationship so I just-"

Kageyama leaned over to kiss Hinata on the cheek, avoiding the flailing hands and the erratic movements of his body as he hopped along the road, still so full of energy. It was fun, cute even, to watch the colour fill his cheeks, stunned eyes gazing up at Kageyama.

"You're really cute, Hinata." He didn't know why that slipped out of his mouth, unbidden and an impromptu way of displaying his immense affection for Hinata. But he meant it

Kageyama never really figured out when the feelings for Hinata had grown. Didn't know how they started or came to be, how they had just… seemed to appear. It made no sense. But he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Let's go Kageyama, I have to beat you at my video games! I challenge you to a race, slowpoke," Hinata called, already speeding away. Kageyama groaned before following him.

"Really, Hinata? That's cheating, you idiot!"

If the night ended with them curled up around each other, happy and grounded in each other's embrace, well then it was only right.

The sun made the moon shine… and the moon was always there for the sun, to collect its excess rays and bask in its warmth. 

Finally, they had ended up together. 

In the middle of the night, Hinata's eyes fluttered open to sleepily gaze at Kageyama, pushing his midnight dark hair away from his face, grazing his fingertips gently over his cheek, finally at peace in sleep. 

Kageyama sighed in his sleep, pulling Hinata closer to him, cuddling him more. 

_ Who knew Kageyama, the King of the Court was a cuddler? _

_ Well, now Hinata did. _

Hinata giggled, settling further into those strong arms, content.

The knowledge that they had many more nights like this to come sent a burst of joint happiness through them. 

That happiness refused to fade, even years later, once again wrapped around each other late at night.

The sun and moon, a love story for the ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Eek, glad to see you got to the end. Kagehina is just... yesss.  
> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and a comment. I'd love to see what you thought.
> 
> Here's my [discord](https://discord.gg/Up5kFyb) if you wanna join, we're all just crackheads honestly.
> 
> I'll be back with more Haikyuu at some point. It's my jam!


End file.
